Destiel DJ AU
by Celestial-Cas
Summary: Rated for smut. "The Winchester brothers DJ at a high-end night club, but since Sam is on his honeymoon, management had to look for a partner to play with Dean for the next few weeks. Enter Cas a classical music professor who secretly has an affinity for night club beats." Warning, there will be Kinks!
1. New Partner

"Alright Sammy, you and Gabe have fun. Make some babies," Dean said smiling as Sam grumbled at him from the other end of the phone.

"You got everything covered at the club?" Sam asked, knowing how forgetful Dean could be.

"Yea, Bobby's got it covered. He found some music professor to fill in for you for the next three weeks. You just enjoy your honeymoon," Dean said as he moved to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Three weeks? My honeymoon is only two," Sam said confused.

"Bobby wants to give you some extra time to get settle into your home with the Mrs. when you get back," Dean explained as he uncapped the bottle.

"So what's his name?" Sam asked, curious as to who would be filling in for him.

"I can't remember it was odd, think Bobby said he was named after an angel. Uriel, Ezekiel, Destiel, or something like that," Dean replied shrugging even though Sam couldn't see him.

Dean could practically see Sam rolling his eyes and throwing him bitch face #32 on the other end. The huff of annoyance he heard only confirmed his suspicions, Dean smiled, Sam was just too fun to mess with. Sam was trying really hard to ignore the fact that one of the names Dean said wasn't even an angel; hell it wasn't even a name.

"Well I hope you learn his name soon, cause I doubt he'll take to kindly to you calling him 'what's-your-face' like you did my last fill in," Sam warned Dean.

Dean chuckled, "You mean Jebediah? Oh I knew his name, just didn't like him."

Sam sighed, "Dean, just behave and be nice. I'm going to be gone three weeks this time, not just a few days. You gotta work with this guy."

"I will, jeez," Dean said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Alright well Gabe's finished checking in, I gotta go," Sam said hoping for the best.

"Dean-o give me my husband," Gabe called through the phone.

"Okay, make sure not to break him," Dean replied smirking, didn't matter if Sam couldn't seem him; he knew it was there.

"Remind me to hurt you when I get back," Sam said glaring through the phone.

Dean chuckled before saying good-bye, his little brother had grown up fast. He wasn't surprised that Sam had settled down and got hitched before him; Sam always was the mature one. At least that's what everyone told Dean, plus Dean really wasn't the commitment type.

He and Sam worked as DJs at a high-end nightclub called 'The Roadhouse' and Dean took home a lot of girls. Not to say he was a man-whore, but he was by no means a prude. Sam often told him how he'd be much happier if he'd take things slow and find a relationship. Dean chose to ignore him though seeing as how Sam also always told him how he'd feel better if he ate more salads and went on morning runs.

Glancing at the clock he saw he had an hour before he was suppose to be at the club. Taking the last swig of his beer, he threw the bottle away before heading to his room. Until he and Gabe and had tied the knot, Sam and Dean had lived together in this two bedroom apartment. Now Dean either needed to find a roommate or move, because paying for the extra room was pointless.

Dean pulled off his shirt; he planned on a quick shower before leaving. Glancing in the mirror Dean smiled, he some what prided himself on his physique, though he wasn't vain or conceited. He worked out on occasion to keep his six-pack define and his biceps tight, though he was nowhere near the machine Sam was. He also taught a self-defense class on Saturday, most of his clients were women, but he trained them to their fullest potential. Dean didn't believe in that 'women can't be as strong as men' crap, he'd met too many strong women, some of who could have whooped his butt.

On his chest, right over his heart, was a tattoo that he and Sam had got for Sam 18th birthday. It was an anti-possession symbol, in honor of their late mother; she'd been really into Christian symbolatry. Other than that there wasn't a single mark on Dean's body, which was surprising considering how many fights Dean had got in. Though he usually came out on top, he'd still taken some heavy blows on more than one occasion.

Dean turned on the shower and finished stripping, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Sam use to complain and nag him about it, but since Sam didn't live there anymore he was free to do as he pleased. Stepping in the shower Dean released a satisfied sigh, the heated water felt amazing. He'd had a stressful week, Sam getting married, finding a fill in for his honeymoon, and dealing with Crowley. The water pounding his skin and flowing down his back seemed to melt all tension away though, at that moment Dean thought if there was a Heaven it had to be just like this.

Sadly he didn't have as much time as he would have liked so he grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair. The feeling of his finger massaging his own scalp felt amazing and he took longer rubbing in the shampoo than was needed. Everything just felt so relaxing, it seemed he was determined to make himself late. Sighing he rinsed out his hair, and then scrubbed down his body before rising again and stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. Walk over to his closet he pulled out two shirts, then walked over to his dresser and pulled out pants and a pair of boxers. He dropped his towel and clothed himself; he wore a black T-shirt with a grey over shirt unbuttoned and faded blue jeans. Then he slipped on a pair of socks and his black boots. Glancing at the clock, he saw he still had 20 minutes, which left 5 minutes to do his hair and 10 to drive to the club.

Moving back to the bathroom he grabbed his hair gel and spiked it into a semi-fohawk. Smiling at his reflection Dean examined himself, pleased with what he saw, he once again exited the bathroom. He grabbed the keys to his car and walked out the door, there in the driveway sat his pride and joy. There sat his 67' Chevy Impala, a gift from his dad, who passed it on to him on his 18th birthday. Opening up the door, Dean slid into the drivers seat and started her up, smiling when she purred like a kitten. Dean always kept her in top shape, flicking on the radio he smiled as his favorite station played through the speakers; it was all Rock n' Roll, all the time.

He pulled out of his driveway and drove down the street; The Roadhouse actually wasn't too far from where he lived, just a couple blocks. Dean smiled as he pulled into his employee parking space behind the club; he loved his job here. Though he preferred Rock himself, he could appreciate club beats, they made you want to move and just loose yourself to the music.

He and Sam had started to DJ for fun while Sam was in college a few years back. It's actually how he and Gabe met, they'd been DJing a frat party that Gabe's fraternity was hosting. Sam caught Gabe's eye and he started chatting him up, and one thing eventually lead to another. After a little bit, a man named Bobby Singer, who happened to be an old friend of their Dad, decided to suggest them to his wife Ellen, who owned The Roadhouse.

When she offered them the job neither even thought of turning down the opportunity to turn their favorite hobby into a job. Sam was mainly using it to pay off his student loans and finish putting him through law school; Dean still didn't understand why his little brother wanted to be a lawyer. So here he was, working his as a professional DJ at a fairly classy club, and he earned his money too. Dean and Sam were amazing at their job, they worked weekends only at the club which was open every day, but Tuesday Dean wasn't sure why Ellen insisted on closing on Tuesday. Ellen always told them about how much more pack both the club and the dance floor was when they were actually there instead of one of their pre made playlists.

Slipping out of the Impala, Dean made sure to lock the car before heading inside. Ellen smiled at him from behind the bar, and poured him a shot of whiskey. This was a ritual between the two, Ellen would give Dean one free shot and in return he'd give her one request for the night.

"So what will it be today?" Dean asked before shooting back the shot.

"I was hoping for that one Sam showed me around a month ago, 'Spectrum' by Zedd," Ellen replied taking the shot glass and putting it away.

"You got it," Dean replied with smile.

"Hey Dean," called a feminine voice from behind him.

Dean turned to see Jo, Ellen's daughter walking over to the bar, "Hey Jo."

She and Dean had flirted when they first met, but quickly realized it would never work out, mainly because they didn't really see each other that way. Jo was much like a little sister to Dean, he was very protective of her, especially after they almost lost her last year. She been mugged on her way home from a friend and received a rather nasty wound to her stomach when she'd fought back. It was the reason Dean had started a self-defense class; no one deserved to go through that.

He gave Jo a hug before heading over to the DJ booth on the other side of the room, across the dance floor. Hitting the power button on his equipment he started to get everything ready for tonight. Someone cleared their throat, Dean either ignore it or didn't hear it.

"Hey, idjit," someone yelled at Dean.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Bobby standing with a man he didn't recognize. Standing up, Dean turned to face the pair. He glanced the man over; assuming this was Sam's fill in, he still couldn't remember his name. The man seemed to be dressed for the wrong job, he wore a crisp white dress shirt and a messed up blue tie that Dean felt the need to fix. Over that he wore a brown jacket and he had on grey slacks, he looked like he should have been in front of one of his classes not DJing for a club.

"Hi," the man said, sticking his hand out politely.

Dean eyed his hand, before shaking it, "Hey."

That when Dean saw them, the man's eyes, they were a beautiful blue that seemed to glow in the clubs dim lighting. Dean started to actually take in the man's features; he had a mop of messy black strands that Dean could only describe as sex hair. The man sported a deep 5 O'clock shadow that made his pink lips stand out, they looking slightly chapped. Over all Dean found the man very attractive, Dean's eyes widened at the thought.

Now Dean had nothing against gay, heck his little brother was gay, but he'd never thought of himself as gay. He'd always found the curves a women appealing, liked a soft body beneath him. As much as he might like to though, Dean couldn't deny that he wanted the man in front of him, and him wanted him as of yesterday.

"This is Castiel, Sam fill in for the next three weeks," Bobby said, the way Dean was staring at Castiel confused him.

"Nice to meet you Cas," Dean said with a huge smile.

Cas tilted his head when Dean shortened his name, Dean couldn't help but think how incredible adorable that was. He reminded Dean of a kitten all rumpled and curious looking, yep kitten fit him perfect. Dean chuckled, which seemed to confuse Castiel further, with a nod Bobby left heading for his office.

"Well this is the booth," Dean said gesturing behind him.

Cas's eyes widened in awe, he wasn't use to handling equipment this high grade. This was his first professional gig and he was absolutely loving it. First he get a hot partner, now amazing equipment, only way to make this any better would be free drinks. As if summoned by his thought, a blond girl with brown eyes walked over with a server's tray.

"Hi, I'm Jo, since this is your first day your first drink is free, what'll it be?" she asked smiling.

This was officially the best day of his life, while he was considering what to order Cas missed the look Jo sent Dean. It was a Don't- you-dare look, one that Dean wasn't sure he deserved, what did Jo think he was going to do? He sent her a helpless confused look, hoping she'd elaborate on her warning. It seemed luck was not on his side though, because Cas came out of his thoughts with his order ready.

"I'll have a Vodka on the rocks please," he told Jo with a polite smile.

"You got it," Jo said, she turned and left shooting Dean one last warning glance.

Rolling his eyes Dean went back to prepping his gear for the evening, he glanced at Cas as he moved. Slowly Cas approached his side of the booth, reverently running his hands over the equipment. Dean smiled, realizing this was probably the most expensive set-up he'd ever used. Castiel turned around to look at his aforementioned 'hot partner', though he tried to be subtle. Studying him, he tried to determine whether his hair was a light brown or a dirty blonde, the clubs lighting was doing nothing to help. Dean glanced at him, giving Cas a flash of his emerald green eyes, a shade Cas was certain he'd never find on anyone else.

Jo popped back up, breaking Castiel out of his thoughts, and handed Cas his drink before walked back to the bar. Cas took a sip before setting it down on an area specifically for their drinks, it was close enough to grab quickly but far enough you wouldn't knock it over and if you did it wouldn't hit the equipment.

Dean was surprised at Cas's drink order; it seemed a little strong for someone like him. Cas seemed so shy and goody two shoes that he hoped he could handle it. It wouldn't be good if his DJ partner got drunk in the middle of a gig, he knew from experience, though he'd been the drunk one and Sam had to deal with the whole mess that occurred. Dean wasn't going to say anything though; for fear of insulting Castiel and that was the last thing he wanted.

Cas pulled a laptop out of a bag that Dean hadn't noticed earlier, and began hooking it up. So far Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing, so tonight should go fairly smooth. Dean released a relieved sigh, remembering the time he'd broken his arm and Sam needed a fill in for him. Bobby had found this kid named Garth, was a great kid, but a horrible DJ so bad that Ellen threatened Dean if he ever got hurt again.

"So do you have a pre made list?" Cas asked as he turned to Dean.

"I was hoping you'd get here early enough we could discuss that, Sam and I usually don't work with one cause Jo and Ellen like to have open request," Dean replied.

Cas shifted looking uncomfortable, "I don't usually do requests."

"Well we could make a list for tonight right now, but Ellen always get a request and Jo will probably wanna make at least one too," Dean suggested.

Cas tilted his head, "I understand why Ellen would, as she is the owner, but why Jo?"

Dean chuckled, Cas was certainly an odd one, cute, but odd. The way he talked and acted was so proper, yet here he was DJing in a nightclub casually sipping a glass of Vodka. Now that Dean was close to Castiel, the head tilt had become even cuter.

"Two reasons, first Jo is Ellen's daughter and second Jo is a dancer," Dean replied leaning against a piece of wood that wormed the entryway to the booth.

Castiel's eyes grew larger, "Jo doesn't seem like that type of girl, I thought she was a waitress."

Dean got confused for a second before he realized what had happened. He laughed, the confused looked Cas sent him only amusing him further. Calming himself down and catching his breath Dean decided to explain.

"Not that kind of dancer, if the crowd isn't responding or is lacking energy Jo goes on the dance floor and helps get the vibe flowing."

"Oh," Cas replied sheepishly, ducking his head a little.

Now that was down right adorable to Dean, Cas was so shy and awkward. Castiel turned and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before setting it back down. They both did their last checks, before putting together a playlist they were both happy with and thought they could play around with. Dean called Jo over for her nightly request and to order a drink.

"I want 'A Love Like War' by All Time Low," she said with a smile.

"All right, and I'll take a Scotch," Dean replied adding her song to the playlist.

Jo walked over to the bar to fetch Dean his drink, and another man walked through the employee entrance. He wore a black A-shirt with a plaid shirt over it that had the sleeved ripped off, and was sporting a mullet. Ellen waved hello to him and he nodded back to her. Jo came back with Dean's Scotch and then headed back over to Ellen.

"Hey Ash," Dean called to the man who'd come in.

"Heya Dean," he replied as he walked over to the front doors.

"Who's that?" Cas asked curiously.

"That would be Ash, one of our bouncer, he's also our main electrician and everybody's favorite drunk," Dean replied with a grin.

Dean saw Ash grab the keys, which meant he'd be opening the doors soon. Doing a quick one over he made sure for the last time everything was ready. Once he was certain nothing was off or messed up, he turned to Cas.

"Ready?" he asked with a huge smile.

"As I'll ever be," Cas replied with a much smaller smile.

Dean could tell he was still nervous, but there wasn't much he could do about that, the only way to fix it was let him see everything would be fine. Ash put the key in and turned it before pulling the door open; grabbing a clipboard he headed outside. The Roadhouse, was a more high-end club then a lot of the ones around, you could call ahead to reserve a spot inside and then the rest where let in till they reach max. Ellen was big on fire safety, which none of the staff had a complaint about.

Cas pressed play and music began to seep from the speakers, the beats where fast and the bass was heavy. The lyrical content lost to most of the people being let in, they didn't care much for that. Dean started to mix the music and Cas was syncing the lights and making an amazing show on the dance floor. As more people started to come in the dance floor became less empty, they'd order their drink and then slowly filter onto the floor.

Dean had to admit he was impressed with Cas; he was doing a great job for his first professional gig. When they'd switch and Cas would mix he'd make some great music, everyone seemed to enjoy it and the light shows he'd create where art. It was about midnight now, they'd been playing for about 3 hours, and decided a break was in order. Leaving the playlist to continue, Dean and Cas headed for the bar, Dean almost turned around when he saw who was seated there. Cas glanced at him, confusion and slight worry on his face, Dean simply sigh and sat at the bar.

"Hello Dean," Crowley greeted him.

"Go away," Dean instructed him, and then asked Ellen for a beer.

"You thought about my offer?" Crowley asked, glazing over Dean's rudeness.


	2. Hell's Gate

"The answer is the same as it is every time, no," Dean replied annoyed.

You see Crowley owned a club three blocks over called 'Hell's Gate', which had earned him the nickname King of Hell, and about six months ago now, he'd offered Dean a job at his club for 3 times what Ellen paid him. Of course Dean had turned him down, and for several reasons, the first being the type of club 'Hell's Gate' was. It was a sex club, for lack of a better term, it was place where you could go and display you and your partners most intimate of moments or pay one of Crowley's employees to work you over. It was mainly a place for people with kinks, kinks that ranged all over the spectrum of taboos and clichés.

Another reason he'd turned Crowley down was because of the job he'd offered Dean. It wasn't just a DJ; he also wanted Dean to be a toy, someone who was willing to play with the clients. Dean was so beyond not okay with the very idea, that it wasn't even funny, he was not going to whore himself out to strangers for a bit of extra cash. His last reason, and the one Dean view as most important was Ellen. She'd hired him and Sam out of the goodness of her heart, she was like family now and Dean saw family as the most important thing in this world. Apparently Crowley didn't seem to get this though, because he continued to hound Dean about working for him.

"Why do you let him in?" Dean asked Ellen exasperated.

"Because he's a paying customer, and I know you wont say yes," Ellen replied with a smile.

Dean glared at Ellen half-heartedly; she just continued to smile at him. Crowley cleared his throat, trying to gain Dean's attention once again. Dean shot daggers at him with his eyes, Crowley gestured behind him at a girl on the barstool next to him. She had brown wavy hair that flowed down to just below her shoulders, she wore tight jeans and a low cut top. Dean recognized her as Meg a girl who worked at Crowley club, she smirked at Dean from her seat. You might wonder how he knew this, well Dean was ashamed to admit he'd visited 'Hell's Gate' with a now ex-girlfriend of his, that was when Crowley had spotted him.

Out of all of Crowley's employees that Dean had met, he liked Meg the best though that wasn't saying much. She didn't obey Crowley like the others; she had spirit and guts, Dean admire that. Her constant sarcasm and condescending nature annoyed Dean though, and Meg knew it. Dean had also met Meg's sister Ruby; she'd dated Sam for a bit before he'd met Gabe.

Dean hated Ruby, she'd messed with Sam's head, and even got him addicted to drugs at one point. It was something that often went around Crowley's joint; it was nicknamed Demon's Blood because of that fact. He'd had to do some major work on Sam after that, getting him help and being there for him. Another employee he'd met was a guy who called himself Lucifer; he'd taken an interest in Sam when Ruby had introduced them.

It took Dean a little bit to figure it out but Ruby was Lucifer's little minion. She would find club goers, or in Sam's case random people and then fuck them up; she messed with them until they'd do practically what ever she said. Then she'd send them down to Lucifer so he could play with them, you see Lucifer had a special place in 'Hell's Gate' called 'The Pit'. It was a place for only the most fucked up of kinks; it was where everything was taken to the extreme. It upset Dean even more because Lucifer still pestered Sam, even after he and Gabe had gotten together.

Dean rolled his eyes as Meg got up from her seat and approached him, so now Crowley was trying seduce him into working for him? He would have to do a hell of a lot better than Meg, no pun intended, she was nowhere near his type and couldn't compare to Cas. Dean eyes widened when he'd realized what he'd just thought, Crowley took this as a sign he liked what he saw of Meg.

"Ready to reconsider my offer now?" Crowley inquired.

"Hell no," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

Crowley glared at him and grabbed his Jacket, he whispered in Meg's ear and left. Once he was out Meg sat down in the seat next to Dean and ordered a drink. Ellen handed her a mimosa smiling at Dean, he rolled his eyes at her, dang woman would be the death of him.

"Thank God, I thought he'd never leave," Meg said frowning.

"Why do you work for him again?" Dean asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Because his club is the only I can play in, Sunshine," Meg replied smarmily.

Meg glanced over at Cas, who was sitting next to Dean; he'd been sitting there quietly watching the whole scene unfold. He was currently swirling the ice around him glass, trying not to look at Dean and Meg. She smirked, glancing at Dean then back to Cas, Dean didn't like the look she was giving Castiel.

"Hello Clarence," she said referring to Cas.

"My name isn't Clarence, its Castiel," Cas told her, a confused look on his face.

Meg looked at Dean, trying to figure out if Cas was being serious. Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, Cas was odd and he had no idea how his brain worked. Smiling Meg took a sip of her drink, leaving a lip print of dark red lipstick on the glass.

"You know he wants me to convince you to come home with me and play, so I can convince you to work for him, right?" Meg asked taking another sip.

"I'd guess as much," Dean replied taking a swig of his beer.

"It's not gonna happen, is it?" Meg asked looking at Dean.

"Nope," Dean replied with a shake of his head.

"What about you Clarence?" Meg asked looking at Cas.

Dean froze, would Cas say yes? He really hoped not, he wanted Cas to be his; he wanted Cas to be his bad. Trying not to show how much he was freaking out he took a drink of his beer. Cas seemed to be at a loss for words, he wasn't use to being hit on especially not this bluntly.

Finally he found his voice and replied, "Not that you aren't beautiful, or that the offer isn't tempting, but I'm going to have to turn you down."

Meg seemed just as surprised by his answer as Dean, though they were surprised for different reasons. Dean was surprised because Cas said the offer was 'tempting', was he into that kind of thing, or was he being polite? Meg was surprised because he'd called her beautiful, she didn't hear that a lot.

"If it's tempting, why are you saying no?" Meg asked, really wanting to take him home now.

"I have my eye on someone else," Cas replied in an apologetic tone.

That answer caught Dean's attention; he thought about everyone Cas had met so far, did he have a thing for Jo? Or maybe someone on the floor had caught his attention and Dean just hadn't noticed. Dean frowned, a few hours and he'd already lost him, this night just kept getting better and better. He downed the last of his beer, and stood getting ready to head back to the booth.

"Well, I've got work to do so I'll talk to you later Meg," Dean said turning to leave.

"You've got something to do alright," Meg replied with a smirk, sipping her mimosa.

Dean rolled his eyes, Meg could be a real bitch sometimes, and then walked to the DJ booth. Glancing back he saw Cas was following him, good it was a little hard to DJ by himself. Cas's eyes were glazed over like he was deep in thought; Dean thought he looked kind of cute like that. Dean cleared his throat to get Cas's attention, Cas blinked before smiling sheepishly and then moved around Dean to his laptop.

"You want lights, or mix this time?" Dean asked as Cas took it off auto play.

Cas chewed his lip think for a moment, "I'll take lights."

As they were playing Dean noticed the dance floor looked empty and people were slowly starting to leave the dance floor. Looking up he flashed Jo the signal; she gave him a thumbs up and walked onto the dance floor. Dean put on her request and she started to dance, working the crowd, he smiled, she really loved her job. You could tell by her smile how much she loved to dance; this was the best job she could have.

Castiel smiled bittersweet as he watched Dean, he really cared for Jo and from the looks of it they were most likely a couple. Wouldn't that be great, first person he'd be interested in in years and they were already taken. Dean saw Cas's expression, why did he look so upset? Thinking about the last few moments he tried to pinpoint a reason, and then it hit him. He'd been right Cas had a thing for Jo; he must have misunderstood Dean's feelings towards her. Well just because he couldn't be with Castiel didn't mean he had to ruin Jo's chances.

"Jo's a doll isn't she?" Dean said putting on a fake smile.

Cas's face fell even further, "Yea, she's real sweet."

"Her, Ellen and Bobby are the closest thing I got to family, except for my brothers. She's the little sister I never had, and sometimes I never wanted," Dean said chuckling, trying to keep up his fake happiness.

Cas grinned in relief; little sister was good, no romantic feelings then. Then the rest of Dean's statement hit him, he'd said 'brothers' as in more than one. Castiel had only been aware of one brother, Samuel, another one was news to him.

"You have another brother?" He asked, wanting to know more about Dean.

"Yea, my mom died when I was young and my dad remarried when I was about 13. A few years later they had my little brother Adam, great kid," Dean said, smiling a real smile now.

Adam was around 9 years younger than Dean, and currently in his senior year of high school. He went to a board school in another state, Dean didn't like the distance but it was a good school, plus it help Adam with his career goal; he wanted to be a doctor. Dean chuckled, one brother was going to be a lawyer and the other a doctor, and here he was DJing while teaching self-defense on the side.

"You might actually get to meet him," Dean informed Cas, "he's in town for about a week and he always visits at least once."

Then it hit Dean he was such an idiot, Adam had a crush on Jo, how could he forget. His little brother likes a girl and here he was helping a stranger get with her, way to go Dean. Well best to break the bad news now, sighing he looked at Jo the dance floor having fun, lucky.

"Adam has a thing for Jo, that's why he makes sure to stop by," Dean said, trying to sound casual about it.

Dean prepared for Castiel's response, "Well I wish him the best of luck, if he's your brother, I'm sure he's a great kid."

Dean blinked in surprise maybe he was wrong about Cas liking Jo, the smile on his face sure said he was. Then why was Cas so upset earlier, maybe it was the encounter with Meg? Yea that was probably it, Dean turned back to his equipment thinking. That was another thing he needed to figure out, what where Cas's feeling on kinks. He was sure Cas was smart enough to figure out what Meg had meant when she'd said 'play' and he said that sounded tempting. Did he really like those types of things, and if so which?

Castiel smiled, so Dean's brother liked Jo, that for sure meant that there was no romantic feeling there, at least no on Dean's end of things. This had been a lesson though, Cas would have to woo Dean quickly or he'd lose him to someone else.


	3. Smooth Move

They continued to DJ for the rest of the night in a comfortable silence, though Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Cas. He'd catch himself every few minutes, letting his eyes drift towards the other male in the booth. Sometimes he'd gaze at his face, trying to catch a glimpse of those amazing blue eyes or he'd admire his physique, and occasionally he'd let his eyes drift to that fantastic ass. Glancing over again Dean noticed a small smirk on Cas's face and blushed, he was certain he'd been caught.

The club closed at four a.m., to their client's great displeasure, Dean laughed at a group of girls whining about having to leave. While Ash was clearing the place out and calling cabs for those who needed them, Cas and Dean were shutting down their equipment. Unplugging cords before wrapping them up and putting them away, flipping switches back to their original positions, and putting everything back to the way it was. Jo was cleaning off the tables, collecting dirty cups, and trash left by patrons, and Ellen was wiping down the bar, cleaning glasses, and putting away the alcohol.

Dean glanced over at Cas and smiled, his brother's honeymoon might be the best thing to ever happen to him. Cas bent over to put something in his bag, giving Dean an amazing view of his ass, and he was taking full advantage. His butt was just so perfect, Dean had to resist the urge to smack it; he doubted that that would go over too well with Castiel.

Feeling eyes on him, Castiel looked behind him, catching Dean staring, though Dean remained none the wiser. Smirking Cas stood up and then leaned over the equipment to grab something, pretending it was just a bit too far he wiggled his hips and leaned over a bit further. Hearing Dean's sharp intake of breath Cas smiled, Dean bit his lip trying not to grab Cas and drag him home so he could do unspeakable things to him.

"So do you know the schedule?" Dean asked, trying to distract himself, hoping Castiel didn't notice how breathy his voice sounded.

Cas tilted his head in the way that Dean was quickly becoming quite familiar with, not that he minded at all; it was fucking adorable. Dean just looked at Cas for a moment, wondering if he realized just how attractive he was, in both looks and personality. He was pulled from his musing as he saw the now worried look on Castiel's face, Dean almost smacked himself, he'd probably freaked him out just standing here staring at him.

"We only work weekends, Friday and Saturday, so you don't come in till next Friday," Dean explained, "Do you know what time to come in?"

Castiel shook his head no; glad Dean had said something because otherwise he would have show up on Monday and looked like an idiot. Dean released an annoyed sigh; did Bobby tell him anything about the job before hiring him? He was really glad he'd asked him because the last thing he needed was Cas showing up late.

"On Fridays we're open from six pm to six am, the crowd is pretty much the same, though we're way more packed," Dean said.

With an internal sigh of relief, Cas shook his head to show he understood, before turning to finish turning off his equipment. Dean had already finished a few minutes ago, and headed over to the bar to see Jo and Ellen discussing something in intense, hushed whispers. Smirking Dean snuck up to the bar, undetected by the duo.

"So what's the latest gossip?" Dean asked in a falsetto voice as he leaned on the counter.

He pursed his lips and batted his eyes lashes, doing a very bad impersonation of a teenaged girl. Jo rolled her eyes and Ellen gave him a stern look, one that said if he didn't stop it at that very moment she would hurt him. Dean smiled at them, raising his hands in a sign of surrender; Jo shoved him before he sat down on one of the stools.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked, this time genuinely curious about their topic of conversation.

"You and Cas," Jo said bluntly, Dean gave her a questioning look.

"And how I'll beat your ass if you hurt that boy," Ellen said, pointing a finger at him in warning.

"Hurt him? What do you think I plan on doing?" Dean asked, upset at the allegation.

He would never hurt Cas, he was such a nice guy, and not to mention the most attractive human being he'd ever seen. Glancing back he saw Cas was still messing with some of the equipment and his laptop. He looked back to Jo and Ellen waiting for an explanation on their accusation.

Jo glared at Dean, "Oh come on Dean, I saw the way you were looking at him. We didn't hire Castiel to be one of your one night stands."

Dean wanted to snap back at her about how he'd never do that to Cas, but stopped himself; she had every right to think that way. He didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships; he'd only ever had two that last more than one night and neither of those ended well. Heck he might even have a kid, though Lisa wouldn't ever give a straight answer about Ben, and his relationship with Cassie was doomed from the start.

Still Castiel was different, when Dean thought of him it was not a one night stand, it was a long night of cuddling while watching a movie after a romantic evening. It was staying awake all night and talking, talking about anything and everything, just to spend time together. It was all the mushy gushy, chick-flick crap that he always gave Sam hell about, and Dean couldn't care less as long as it was him and Cas.

When Dean thought of Cas, he thought of commitment, which sounded weird even to Dean. After all this was the first man he'd ever felt attracted to, Dr. Sexy didn't count, and he'd only know him for a few hours, yet here he was ready to spend the rest of his life with him. Crazy, but it seemed to Dean that was how love worked, or at least from what he'd seen in all the couples around him.

It shocked Dean when he thought about it, he took one look at Cas and liked him, found him attractive and every sense of the word, and didn't bat an eye. Him, Mr. Man's-Man-100%Macho, liked another man and hadn't even had a second thought. Nor had anyone else, Jo and Ellen simple accepted it, apparently not finding it surprising at all. Though Sam coming out probably helped with that, not that they reacted much different then than now.

"Look I know I get why you guys think that, but I swear this isn't like that. I like I Cas, so calm down."

Dean jumped slightly when Cas spoke from behind him, "I'm heading home now."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Dean said after turning and smiling at Castiel, praying he hadn't heard him.

Shooting Dean a slightly flirtatious smile and waving to Jo and Ellen, Cas walked to the door, and then pushed it open before walking out into the night. Smiling like an idiot Dean turned back to Jo and Ellen who both made a face at him before continuing to clean. Grabbing his things, Dean bid everyone good night before heading to the Impala.

Driving home he couldn't stop smiling, all he could think of was the look Cas had given him. He couldn't wait to see him again, and next time he was determined to get Cas's number. Turning the volume on his stereo to max, Dean jammed to Metallica and AD/DC the whole way home, singing along at the top of his lungs. Pulling into his driveway Dean got out of his car, walked to his door, unlocked it, and went inside then locked it back behind him.

He stripped of his leather jacket and shoes by the door before heading to his kitchen, once there he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Popping the bottle open he strolled into the living room, humming 'Master of Puppets' by Metallica, tossed his keys on the table and propped his feet up as he sat on his well worn couch. He turned on the TV to see that some terrible reality show was on, the real housewives of something or other. All the women were screaming at each other, Dean gathered that one of them had said something and the others were taking sides. He rolled his eyes and scrolled through the channel but found nothing good, he got up and walked over to his jacket to retrieve his phone, he wanted to check and see if anyone had messaged him, maybe Sammy had checked in.

Reaching in to grab his phone something brushed his fingers; it felt like paper. Wrapping his hand around his, he pulled it out to find his suspicion were correct, it was a small folded piece of blue paper, a napkin to be specific. It looked like the ones Ellen bought for the club. Opening it Dean couldn't control the huge grin that split his face, on it was a number written in beautiful handwriting with Castiel's name and a winky face under it.

"You slick son of a bitch," Dean said to himself with a grin.

He was slightly surprised, Cas didn't seem like he'd be that forward, Dean had figured he'd be making all the first moves. Still smiling Dean turned to head back to the couch, he was kind of happy he was wrong; he liked people who actually gave to the relationship. Sitting down he changed the TV to DVD and popped in a movie, one Sam had given him, 'Wings of Desire'.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at one of the main character's name 'Cassiel' not doubt Castiel's namesake. The movie was about Cassiel and Damiel, two angels, walking around West Berlin during the time of the Berlin Wall. The Irony of it all just went straight to Dean's funny bone; he'd have to tell Sam next time they talked.

Thinking about it Dean decided to call Sam tomorrow, he had a lot to tell him. His newfound sexuality, his huge crush on Cas, Jo and Ellen freaking about his intentions for Cas, and how Sam had picked the perfect movie. He'd have to make sure Gabe wasn't around though, last thing he needed was an earful from him about 'glittering like a sparkler' (how he described his own sexuality).

Gabe worried him sometimes, he was just so odd in Dean's opinion, but Sam loved him so Dean put up with it. For one thing that man had a sweet tooth from hell, he always had something sweet, it was a miracle he didn't have diabetes. Then there was the way he acted, he was just so, for lack of a better term, sassy. Everything that came out of his mouth was witty, unless it was directed at Sam. He also loved to tease Dean, he found it fun saying, "It's endless entertainment, you just make it so easy Dean-O."

He really drove Dean up the wall, but he couldn't say he didn't push Gabe right back. It was a constant back and forth war of who could make the most creative and clever comebacks, which killed Sam. A never-ending battle between the man he loved and his brother really took a toll on him, but they tried to tone it down when he was around. It had gotten better over the years as the two had to spend more time together and figured out they had a few things in common.

Standing Dean headed to his room; stripping of his pants and shirt he collapsed onto his bed. Rolling onto his back, he put his right arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling, releasing a content sigh. He pulled the covers over his body, and got comfortable before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Crash the Honeymoon

Dean woke up to 'Eye of the Tiger' coming from his alarm clock, groggily he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Heaving himself out of bed he made his way over to his bathroom, he turned on the water before looking into the mirror. He hair was a mess and he needed to shave, deciding that it could wait till after his shower, Dean dropped his boxers and stepped under the water.

The heat felt nice on his skin, the water massaged his back, loosening tense and sore muscles. Dean thanked whatever higher power there was that he didn't have anywhere to be and that he could stand there and enjoy this. Reminding himself that he couldn't stay in there forever, even if it sounded really tempting, he grabbed his shampoo and lathered up his head. His fingers felt amazing on his scalp and Dean wondered how it would feel if it was Cas instead. Dean let the fantasy play out in his head, Cas would gently massage his scalp and he would relax back against his body for a moment before turning around and shoving Cas against the tile wall.

He would pin his arms next to his head and kiss him senseless, Cas would mewl so beautifully below him. After a moment he would pull back to bite down on Castiel's neck to mark him, because Cas was his and he'd be damned if anyone else had him. At this point Dean would be too turned on to bother further with for play, so he would kiss him rough before turning him around. Then he would prepare Cas quickly, but well, and with one quick move sheath himself in Cas. Dean moaned out loud as he imagined the face Cas would make, his lips opened wide, a lewd moan pouring out, his eyes closed and a light blush dusting his cheeks. He could imagine the tight heat that was Cas wrapped around him, it would be heaven on earth.

Dean cursed as the water quickly started to cool down, he rushed to scrubbed himself down before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom he dried his hair and body before wrapping it around his waist. Running a hand through his wet hair Dean thought, this was definitely new for him. Fantasizing was not something Dean Winchester did, sure he jacked off but it was always just pleasure; he _never_ picture somebody or thought up scenarios. He'd definitely never fantasized about a man either, that was going to take some getting use to. Shaking his head he tried to get Cas off his mind.

Moving over to the sink he pulled out his razor and shaved, checking over to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he smiled. He was one handsome man, or at least that's what women told him. His mind betrayed him as he wondered if Cas agreed, yeah sure Cas had given Dean his number but that didn't mean he actually _liked_ Dean. Yea, he'd put a winky face but Dean still had his doubts. Most would find it surprising because of his cocky attitude and confidence when approaching a woman how self-conscious and self-deprecating Dean was. His opinion of himself was rather low, something that drove those close to him nuts.

Dean knew he was attractive looks wise, but he thought his personality was for shit. Plus he was dirty tainted, if Cas knew, if he knew what Dean had done he'd never want to be with him. Dean wouldn't blame him either, he was sick and twisted or at least that's what he told himself. Cas deserved so much better and if he even looked at Dean after he found out his past it would be a miracle.

A buzzing noise from his nightstand brought him out of his thoughts. Picking up his phone he read the screen and smiled, Sammy right on time. Flipping the phone open he was not expecting what he heard.

"Dean," Sam's voice came through the speaker, it was soft and Dean heard tears.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked panicked, the smile falling from his face.

"Dean he showed up, he found us, he, Gabe," Sam let out a gross sob, "oh God, he hurt Gabe and he's in the hospital."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Who hurt Gabe? Who found you Sammy?"

"Lucifer," he hissed into the phone.

"That bastard" Dean seethed, gritting his teeth.

His vision blurred red, that foul piece of shit. Why couldn't he just take no for an answer? Now Dean was going to have to hunt him down and beat the living shit out of him. Another sob brought him back to the current situation.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean asked already putting on his coat.

"The hospital with Gabe, we're in town. They had to, they," he broke off with another sob, "they had to emergency air lift him."

"I'm gonna be there in a minute, I'm already out the door, just hang on," Dean said as he slipped into the impala.

"Dean, what do I do? I can't lose him," Sam cried through the phone.

"It's gonna be fine Sammy, just give me a few minutes and I'll be there," he said starting his engine.

"Okay, just, just hurry please," Sam said his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean almost lost it; his body was torn between raging and breaking everything in sight and crying with his brother. He hadn't heard him so broken and lost since his high school sweetheart, Jessica, had died in a terrible fire. Putting the impala in gear he tore out of his driveway and raced to the hospital, speed limits be damned. When he finally reached the hospital after what seemed like an eternity, Dean raced inside.

It didn't take long to find Sam, he was anxiously pacing around the waiting room; he had one arm wrapped around himself and his other hand was covering the lower half of his face, his eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down his face. Dean rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug, Sam collapsed against him and lapsed into another fit of tears. He was mumbling and ranting but Dean couldn't make out a word of it through all the tears, after a good solid two minutes of crying Sam calmed down a little. Dean maneuvered them to the seats and gently shoved Sam into one before sitting himself.

"What happened?" Dean asked gently.

"We were out at lunch and Lucifer walked up to us and started yelling," Sam said trying to hold himself together, "he was saying how Gabe stole me from him and how if it weren't for him we'd be together he moved to grab me and Gabe stood up trying to block me from him and he, he."

Sam was struggling to hold his tears back, "It's OK Sammy, he's gone. He won't hurt Gabe or you ever again, I promised," Dean tried to reassure him.

"He stabbed Gabe in the chest," Sam finally got out, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh Sammy," Dean said opening his arms, "Come here little bro."

Sam gratefully collapsed into Dean's arms, letting his tears flow, "It's gonna be OK, I promise. Gabe is gonna be fine, he's strong. Beside that stubborn jackass wouldn't let that piece of shit tear you two apart," he said trying to get a laugh out of Sam.

It didn't work but Sam had finally stopped crying, Dean looked up as he heard clicking heels approaching. He saw a nurse smiling sympathetically at them; Sam's head was buried in his neck. She had green eyes and fiery red hair that was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Is one of you Samuel Winchester?" she asked them politely.

Sam pulled himself away from Dean, "I am," he hiccupped.

"Well you're brother Gabriel is stable now, though he's still unconscious and we'll be keeping him here for a while," she told him with a smile.

"He's my husband actually," Sam said politely as he wiped his face.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I saw the same last names and just assumed," the nurse apologized, "I've got a brother named Gabriel."

"It's alright, reasonable mistake, when can I see him?" Sam asked.

"As soon as he wakes up, if you wish to go home and rest we'll call you the moment he's awake," she said with a soft smile.

Dean could tell Sam was going to insist he stay, "Sam, you need to rest. There is nothing more you can do here. The best thing to do is go home and sleep so you're healthy and ready for when Gabe wakes up. He'll get upset if you don't take care of yourself."

Reluctantly Sam nodded his consent and let Dean pulled him to his feet, "Thank you…." Dean trailed off realizing he'd yet to receive the nurse's name.

"Ana, Ana Milton," she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Ana, we'll be back soon I hope," Dean said guiding Sam to the door.

Once outside Dean took Sam to the impala and put him in the front sea before moving to the driver's side. He slipped in and put the keys in the ignition, he glanced at Sam. Should he take him to their apartment or his and Gabe's place? He didn't want to leave Sam alone but maybe he wanted some alone time.

"So do you want to go to my place or should I take you to your and Gabe's? Dean asked deciding it was Sam's decision.

"Your apartment is fine, but could I have a moment?" Sam asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure thing, I'll drop you off and then grab us some lunch. That sound alright?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"That sounds great," he replied with a grateful smile.

One they reach the apartment Dean took Sam up his room and made sure he was comfortable before heading back down to the car. He was planning on grabbing lunch at him and Sam's favorite dinner, their friend Chuck and his wife Becky owned it. Chuck was a part time writer and Becky was an around the clock fangirl. Their friendship with Sam and Dean had started off pretty weird; Chuck had based characters in his books off of them without telling them. When word reached their ears they'd hunted Chuck down and confronted him, and that's when they'd met Becky. Becky was a huge fan of Chuck's books and upon finding out Sam and Dean where her living wet dreams and instantly pursued Sam.

After a few months of Sam rejecting her she'd turned her eye to the creator of her fantasies. She and Chuck fell in love and Becky decided to open a diner, it was themed based on Chuck's books. Pulling up Dean smiled at familiar sign 'Supernatural'. Most of the food here was good, but Becky's pies were surprisingly to die for and if Dean would admit to one obsession in this world it would be pie. Swinging the door open Dean walked into the welcoming scent of beer, burgers, fries, and the pie of the day; apple.

Dean didn't know whether to smile or curse when he saw who was perched on a stool at the counter. There, smiling like a kid at a candy store, was Castiel. He was eating a burger with a plate of fries and a chocolate milkshake. Walking up to the bar Dean nodded at Cas and greeted Becky behind the bar.

"The usually for Sam, and me" Dean said sitting on a stool, two down from Cas.

"Isn't he on honeymoon?" Becky asked, as she turned and gave the order to the kitchen.

"I'd rather not discuss it right now," Dean said, his tone dark.

Becky nodded before sitting on a stool behind the counter in shoving her nose in a book, no doubt Chuck's latest work. Turning he threw a tired smile at Cas who gave him a sympathetic one in return. Sliding his food over Cas sat down next to Dean.

"You alright?" he asked munching his fries.

"Honestly? No, not at all," Dean said bitterly.

"Would you like talk about it?" Cas asked leaning closer to him.

Dean opened his mouth to reject the offer but closed it; normally he was not one to talk about his feelings. Chick-flick moments were not his forte but it sounded nice to get it off his chest and into the air. Was Castiel really the right person to talk to about this though? It's not like Dean really knew the guy but he seemed all right enough.

"Yea, just not here," Dean told him.

Cas nodded and put down the money for his bill as Becky put down the two containers for Dean's food.

"I need to drop my brother's food off, you wanna ride with me? We can talk on the way," Dean said as he stood.

"That sounds good," Castiel said as he followed Dean.


	5. Let's Talk Family

Dean unlocked the impala and slid in, Cas awkwardly opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Dean gave him a small smile and from the one he got in return he knew Castiel could tell it was forced. He was grateful Cas hadn't said anything, he wasn't use to sharing like this and the last thing he needed someone trying to push him into talking. Pulling out he began to drive, and after a few streets he felt he'd built up enough courage.

"My brother's husband in the hospital," he said, his eyes fixed on the road, "he got attack by this guy who's obsessed with my brother."

He was surprised how easily the words had come, he was talking to a practical stranger. Yet he'd just let him know his brother was gay, that his husband was hurt, and what happened. Something about Cas just made everything so easy though, he just had this air about him that made you feel it was alright. Cas remained quiet for a moment, shocked by what he heard.

"Is he alright?" Cas asked, turning towards Dean slightly.

"He's in the hospital right now but the doctors said he's gonna be fine," Dean said with a frown.

"What about your brother?" he asked carefully.

"Sammy, he's pretty shook up right now," Dean sighed, "he's keeping strong though."

"They're both alright then?" Cas asked, he was obviously trying to give Dean silver lining. Problem was, Dean really didn't want one. What he wanted was to find Lucifer and tear his dumb ass to shreds. He wanted Gabe to wake up and for Sammy to stop crying.

"Relatively speaking, yes they're okay. But his husband has a major stab wound and my brother is having a break down," Dean said through clenched teeth.

They pulled up in front of his apartment building, "I'm gonna run this food up to my brother, he wants some alone time so I'll be back in a sec. Is that alright?" Dean asked grabbing the container with Sam's food.

Castiel nodded his head so Dean slipped out and rushed inside. Deciding waiting for the elevator would take to long he ran up the stairs, he only lived on the third floor. Once he reached his hallway Dean slowed his pace to a brisk walk. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to find Sam curled up on the couch with one of the over sized stuffed animals Gabe was so fond of giving him. Sam looked over at him his eyes red and puffy, but it looked like his tears had stopped, for the moment at least.

Dean placed the container on the coffee table and then moved over to the fridge and grabbed three sodas. He put one next to Sam's food, and intended to take the other two outside with him. Sam looked at the third bottle confused, and then sent Dean a questioning look.

"Cas is outside in my car," Dean said, trying to pass it off as casually as possible. Sam looked surprised but made no comment. "I figured you would want a bit more alone time and he was at the dinner."

Sam nodded his head in understanding, "Thanks, I'll be alright. I just," Sam sighed as he trailed off, "I need him to wake up."

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know and he will and when he does he'll be the same annoying smart ass he always is and you two can finish your honeymoon."

Sam nodded again and Dean took that as his signal to leave. Since he wasn't in a rush this time he waited on the elevator. As it slowly moved down to the ground floor he thought, this whole thing was crazy. One moment everyone was happy, Sam married and on honeymoon and Dean found someone he was interested in for more than one night. How did things get so fucked up so quickly?

Stepping out he walked to the front door, he could see Cas in the passenger seat of the Impala. He didn't realize he was on the phone until after he'd opened the door. Sitting down he sat the other soda next to Cas's leg, he didn't seem to notice. Dean could hear an upset female voice pouring through the phone.

"Ana, slow down," Cas sighed, "how did you get my number?"

Cas held the phone away from his voice as Ana screamed into the receiver. "Alright, calm down. Now what is it?" Whatever her answer was, it seem to upset Castiel.

"How bad? Is he okay?" he asked, his grip on his phone tightening. More mumbles came from the phone and Cas heaved a sigh of relief. "You didn't tell Michael, did you?" This seemed to upset Ana, who started to yell again. "I know he deserves to know, but that's not our decision!" Cas barked back at her. "Look I'll get there as soon as I can, alright?" Cas hung up the phone and wiped an agitated hand through his hair.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked eyeing Castiel carefully.

"That was my sister, one of my brothers is in the hospital," Cas said not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean's jaw dropped, things just kept going downhill, didn't they?

"I'm so sorry, is he okay?"

"My sister says he's in stable condition. Can you drop me off at the hospital?" Castiel asked.

Before Dean could answer Castiel's phone went off, a classical melody pouring from it. Cas flipped it open and Dean could hear Castiel's sister crying and yelling on the other end, suddenly Dean's phone was buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out he answered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean," his panicked voice answered, "I'm coming down. Gabe's crashing, we've got to get to the hospital now!"

"Alright, I'll start the engine," Dean answered hanging up, he started the car.

He looked over to Cas who was closing up his phone, he looked close to tears, "Cas, man, what's wrong?"

"We've got to go now, my brothers woke up and is going into some sort of shock disorder," Castiel choked out.

Dean looked at him shocked, this was one hell of an unfortunate coincidence. Sam burst through the doors and rushed to the car, seeing Cas in the front he jumped into the back seat. Cas looked at Sam, then gave Dean a questioning look. Dean felt uncomfortable telling Castiel what was happening in front of Sam so instead of answering his unspoken question he pulled out of the parking lot.

No one spoke as the drove to the hospital, but Dean could hear Sam trying to hold back his sobs. Cas looked no better, his eyes glistening with tears that he was barely holding back. Wiping into the parking lot, he shut off the engine and hopped out. Cas and Sam both rushed out of the car and towards the hospital doors. Dean ran after then, they burst into the waiting area.

Dean was surprised to see the red headed nurse from earlier standing in the lobby. Her hair was down and messy and her face was tear stained. She spotted them and ran over, Dean was confused until she flung herself onto Cas. Ana! That's right, that was the name Cas had said on the phone. She must be his sister.

"Castiel, it's bad," she wailed as she clung to him.

Cas rubbed soothing circles into her back, "Hush now, it's gonna be fine. Gabriel has alway been a fighter," he reassured her.

Wait, did he just say Gabriel? It couldn't be, there was no way, right? Ana pulled herself off of Cas and finally noticed Sam and Dean standing there.

"Oh," she said surprised, then she turned her attention to Sam, "I'm so sorry. He was fine and then he saw me and he freaked out and it sent him into shock."

Sam looked at her confused as she sobbed and just kept apologizing. He looked at Dean to see if he knew what she was talking about. Dean had a suspicion but he wasn't sure so instead he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about exactly?" he asked her gently.

"Gabriel," she choked out, "I didn't realize it was him. I hadn't seen him yet and then when I went to check on him he woke up. He was confused and when he saw me he got upset then his heart rate rose and it sent him into shock. I didn't mean to I'm so sorry."

Sam stared at her horrified, "How do you know Gabe?"

"He's our brother," Castiel answered, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Ana. She turned and buried her head in his chest, Sam stared at them shocked.

"Gabe never mentioned siblings," he said, "I mean he didn't mention family much, but I still think he would have said something."

"He's not on the best terms with most of us. Our family is," Castiel paused to find the right word, "complicated. Gabe left the moment he turned eighteen, I personally haven't heard from him in eight years."

Sam gaped at him, this was his husband's family. Castiel stared right back at him, analysing his brother's choice in life partner. They were interrupted as a nurse rushed over.

"Are you here for Gabriel Winchester?" she asked, her voice professional, but breathy.

"Yes," Cas and Sam answered at the same time.

The nurse stared at them for a moment, "He's stable now, we're moving him to surgery."

"What for?" Sam demanded, panic creeping into his voice.

"It appears the knife just barely punctured his lung, it went unnoticed because we didn't think the knife was long enough to hit it," she answered, "his lung has been slowly filling with blood. The acceleration of his heart beat caused his lung to collapse. He's being rushed to ICU right now."

"He's going to be okay though, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. We're lucky, if he hadn't woken up he probably would have drowned in his sleep," she said, before turning and leaving.

"See Sammy, he's gonna be fine," Dean said squeezing his shoulder.

Sam nodded his head numbly and sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room. Cas maneuvered Ana into the chair next to him, her body shook as she tried to suppress her tears. Sam pulled her to him and she tucked her head under his chin. He stroked her hair, shushing her and telling her Gabriel would be okay. Castiel gave him a very grateful look before turning to Dean.

Dean motioned to the other side of the room, he had a feeling this wasn't a conversation Sam needed to hear. Cas nodded and followed him, Dean leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So, you're brother is married to mine," Cas said, not bothering with subtlety.

"It would appear so," Dean said, "so what's so bad about your family that Gabe would high tail it out of there?"

If Cas wasn't going to bother with subtlety neither was he. Castiel looked away biting his lip, in most circumstances Dean would have thought it was hot, but the pressure he was applying look close to breaking the skin. Finally he released his lip and sigh.

"My Father was very strict and religious. After my mother died, it just got worse. He would lock himself up in his study and drink. We only saw him on sundays or when we were in trouble, which for Gabriel was a lot. He was so free spirited, always trying new things, doing things he shouldn't. At least things our father thought he shouldn't and then father found out about his sexuality."

From the looked on Castiel's face, Dean could assume how that went, but Cas kept explaining.

"He freaked out, screamed at Gabriel and told him he was an abomination in the eyes of God. He, he beat him and said if he ever found out about him touching another boy he would do it again. And he did, Gabriel just kept doing it and each time the beating got worse. I was to young to do anything and the rest of them were too scared. He left the day he turned eighteen, we kept in touch for a few years until father found out. He beat me and told Gabriel to keep his warped and perverted words out of my head."

"Holy shit," Dean breathed out.

"Yea, I left when I was nineteen," Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked, and then wanted to smack himself. He was just told exactly why.

"I didn't want to face the same treatment Gabriel had when my father found out I liked men," Cas said looking Dean in the eye.

"So, is Ana younger or older than you?" Dean asked, trying not to blush.

"My twin actually, I have seven siblings, three older brothers, Ana, and a younger brother," he answered looking toward Ana.

Sam was still comforting her, but it looked like she'd finally stopped crying. Dean smiled, having someone to comfort was probably making this easier for Sam. He turned his attention back to Castiel.

Dean whistled, "That's a lot of siblings, I'm guessing Gabriel is one of the older ones," he meant it as a question, but it came out more of a statement.

"Yes, our eldest brother's name is Michael, he's three years older than me, and then Balthazar whose two years older than me, Gabriel is one year older, as I said Ana is my twin, and then we have a younger brother name Samandriel, he's two years younger," Castiel answered with a fond smile.

"That's only six," Dean pointed out.

"We, we don't like talking about my other brother," Cas said his voice dark.

"You're family sure is fond of complicated names," Dean chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"They're all angel names," Cas explained, "as I said our father was very religious. Our whole family is really, My uncle's name is Zachariah. He and his wife Naomi have 4 sons, Uriel, Raphael, Gadreel and Bartholomew."

"You're family is also very busy," Dean said, surprised at the number of kids.

"Go forth, bear fruit, and be plentiful," Cas quoted, giving Dean a teasing smile.

Dean smiled back, "Personally I think God is a load of crap, but to each their own."

Cas tilted his head curious, "And why is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Dean said, his eyes darkening.

Castiel nodded, "Fine but I expect an explanation one day."

Dean didn't reply, he just looked over to Sam who was tucking his jacket around Ana. Her crying had exhausted her and she'd fallen asleep on his chest. He moved her into a comfortable position on her own chair and stood up. Walking over he gave Cas a small, polite smile, before turning his attention to Dean.

"I just got a call from the police," he said looking angry, "they still haven't found him and have no clue where he could be."

Castiel wanted to ask who but could tell it wasn't his place. While it was true Gabriel was his brother, he was Sam's husband. Sam would tell him when he was ready, besides he didn't know for sure this pertained to Gabriel.

"Lucifer that mother fucker!" Dean growled.

Castiel was suddenly at full attention, leaning towards Dean. An air of anger and dread hung about him. "Wait Lucifer did this to him?"

Dean blinked surprised as Cas, "Yea, it's this guy who got obsessed with Sam a while back."

Cas turned his attention to Sam, "Did it seem like Gabriel knew him?"

"Well sorta, I mean he made it seem personal that he 'stole' me from him," Sam said.

Of course he knew Gabriel, of course it was him. How many people named their children Lucifer! Dean stared at Cas as he seemed to have an inner battle with himself. He clenched his fist and his face contorted with frustration and anger.

"Wait, do you know Lucifer?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes, he's what you would call the black sheep of the family," Cas said with a burdened sigh.

"You're _related_ to him?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Castiel nodded reluctantly, "Yes he's my brother."

"You're brother," Dean yelled, "and he stabbed Gabriel!"

Cas stared down at the ground, "He's Michael's twin. Lucifer, he's… he's not stable. He has a condition but our father never took him to get help saying God would fix him."

"Yea look how great that turned out," Dean spat sarcastically, Cas flinched. "Cas man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just upset."

Sam stared at Dean in shock, did Dean Winchester, his older brother just apologize to someone? Castiel nodded, accepting Dean's apology but not saying anything. Dean bit his lip, he could tell Cas was upset but whether it was at him or the situation he couldn't tell.

"I think I'm gonna go on a supply run," Dean said awkwardly, "you be alright here on your own Sammy?"

Sam nodded and watched as Dean walked out of the front doors. There was something up, Dean never apologized, and he sure as hell never acted guilty like that for upsetting someone with his opinion. Well not people out side of his "family" any way. Sam looked to Castiel, just who was this guy to Dean? Cause he was definitely more than just a temporary partner while he was gone.

Sorry it took so long guys! I've been really busy with school and I had a convention. But here it finally is, chapter 5! Please review, feedback means a lot to me and helps me with inspirations. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude


	6. Hey Mom

Dean gripped the wheel of the Impala tightly; this whole day was fucked up. First Gabe was attacked, then he found out that not only was Gabriel Castiel's brother, so was Lucifer. He needed to vent, he wanted to punch something but the only available surface was his dash and he was not going to make his day worse by hurting his Baby. So instead he cranked the radio and sped down the road, he whipped into the lot outside Supernatural for the second time that day.

Becky looked up surprised when he stormed inside, but said nothing. He walked up to the counter and ordered 4 burgers, each with a side of fries and a Coke. Again she was surprised he didn't ask for pie, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but then closed it. She knew asking Dean about his feelings was a bad idea; he'd just clench up and refuse to talk at all.

Deciding to go with a subtle approach she casually said, "You guys that hungry, you were just in here about an hour ago?"

"Some stuff is going on right now, I'll let you guys know once everything has settles down," Dean said, hearing her unasked question.

Becky nodded before going back to place his order. While she had her back turned, Chuck walked out of the back and smile as he saw Dean. He was in a well-worn grey tee shirt and jean, his hair a mess, the auburn color matching his ever-present scruffy beard. Walking over he pecked Becky on the cheek before sitting on the stool next to where Dean was standing.

"Hey Dean, how's it going? Sam enjoying his honeymoon?" Dean grimaced, mildly jealous of his blissfully ignorant joy. Seeing Dean's scowl Chuck's brow knitted together, "Something wrong?"

Becky touched his arm to get his attention and then shook her head, giving a silent signal to drop it. Dean was always surprised out how good Becky was with handling his moods; she was so erratic and bad at reading atmospheres. Yet she knew when to leave him alone and how to handle him when he was upset.

Chuck gave a small nod showing he understood and turned back to Dean but said nothing. A few minutes of awkward silence and Dean's order was ready, Chuck was surprised to see Dean had not ordered pie. It might seem insignificant for anyone else but for Dean, the world's biggest pie lover, it was an obvious sign of how upset he was. It would be like Winnie the Pooh refusing honey.

Dean grabbed the bags before giving a nod goodbye and leaving. Once back in the impala Dean contemplated where to go next. He didn't want to go back just yet, but he wanted to get before the food got cold. Staying here in the parking lot wasn't an option; Chuck would wander out and start asking questions. So where should he go, one places flashed in his mind but he quickly shook it away.

And then he knew, he'd go where he always went was he was troubled. Putting the car in reverse Dean whipped out the parking lot. Ten minutes later found him walking through tombstones, he cold air nipping at his hands and face. Reaching one of an angel praying he crouched down, brushing the leaves off the bottom. The stone was cold and made Dean shiver.

The angel had always creeped him out, and made him angry. It's blank eyes staring down at him, intruding on every private conversation he had with his mother. It had that small smile, but what the fuck did it have to be happy about? And the rosary that hung between its hands only served as another reminder of what it stood for. The God who deemed it necessary to take away his and Sammy's mother, the God who took away Jessica from Sam. Dean hated that angel.

He finally got all the leaves and grass off, in the stone was carved Mary Winchester in fancy script. A picture of his mother smiled up at him from under the dates 1954-1983, "Hey mom, I got a lot to tell you this time."

Dean started talking, telling her about Sam's wedding- though it was more of a recap because he'd already been by to tell her about it. He then told her about his honeymoon fill in Castiel, and how he had the most amazing blue eyes and the most adorably dorky smile Dean had ever seen. Biting his lip Dean had to stop himself from going on about Cas, he needed to tell her the rest and get back.

Taking a deep breath he told her about Lucifer attacking Gabriel and Gabriel going into shock. Dean reassured her that Sam was fine, just a little shaken up. He told her about Castiel relation to both Gabriel and Lucifer, but didn't go into detail about his family. It seemed like something private, Castiel and entrusted him with this information and he didn't intend to tell anyone, not even his mother. It seemed like a violation of the smaller man's past.

After he was done he checked his watch and realized he should be heading back. With a soft smile he said his goodbyes to his mother before walking back to the impala. On the way back he hummed a soft tune under his breath, a lullaby his mother always sang. Taking a calming breath to steady his nerves, deep got out and headed into the hospital.

Inside he found Sam passed out in a chair next to Ana with Castiel standing vigil over them. Smiling he brought the food over and sat the bags next Ana. He grabbed a burger and handed another Cas who accepted it with a smile. Dean unwrapped his and took a bite out, he had to admit they were damn good burgers.

Cas bit into his and hummed in appreciation, he loved burgers. He loved burgers a lot. He was so happy when he found Supernatural; it had the best burgers he'd ever eaten. Castiel had been so nervous when he'd first moved here and Supernatural had been his safe haven. It was such a cozy atmosphere and the workers were amazing people. Having one of their burgers just put him at ease and helped him to calm down, even as silly as it sounds.

After a while of silent eating Sam woke up. He freaked out and demanded to see Gabriel and only calmed down after Dean and Cas informed him Gabe was out of surgery and resting. He ate his burger in silence, not touching his soda. Dean frowned, he was going to find Lucifer and when he did he was going to make him pay.


	7. Time For A Nap

It was a week later when Gabriel woke up. Like Dean had predicted he was immediately back to his old self, sarcastic comments and all. There had been an awkward moment of deciding who got to see him first, Sam or Cas and Ana. They decided they'd all go in together and after that Sam got some alone time with Gabe, then Cas and Ana got a little bit to talk to him in private.

Sam and Dean waited out in the hall while they talked. They couldn't make out what was being said, but there were lots of raised voices and a few minutes in Ana started crying again. When they exited the room Ana and Cas hugged. Castiel whispered something to her; she nodded in understanding before leaving. Cas slowly made his way over to the two waiting men.

"So," Dean said trailing off awkwardly.

Cas ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the already wind whipped locks, "This is a very difficult situation. Ana still lives with our father, so Samandriel doesn't have to be alone with him. She feels the rest of the family deserves to know about Gabriel, and I some what agree," he paused frowning at the wall opposite them.

"But?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"But at the same time, Gabriel doesn't want to deal with everyone stopping by and he doesn't see why people who haven't cared enough to talk to him in years, even if they're family, should matter. Plus if we tell Michael, father will be informed and none of us are sure how that will go. So for now we've agreed not to tell anyone."

Dean frowned; he could see the toll this was taking on Cas. He looked exhausted; his suit rumpled and tie loose around his neck. He'd cancelled his classes for two weeks and spent most of his time here sitting by Gabe's bed with Sam and Ana. The rest of the time he was either arguing with Ana about telling their family, or crashing for a 2 hours nap.

That had worried Dean a bit, because Cas would just pass out anywhere. In the chairs, on the floor by Gabe's bed; there had even been a few times he'd fallen asleep while Dean was driving him to his apartment. Dean didn't know what to do so he'd changed directions and headed to his own apartments. He carried Cas upstairs and put him on the couch. He would have put him on the bed, but didn't want to freak Cas out.

Cas was running himself ragged; Dean hoped he'd rest up now that Gabe was awake and stable. Sam too, he'd barely slept or eaten since Gabe came out of surgery. Hell, none of them had really slept, all running on bad hospital coffee and crappy cafeteria food. Dean had been worrying just as much for Cas and Sam as he had for Gabriel. He was glad that now everyone could go home and crash for a while.

At first Castiel had tried to insist he get back to his classes immediately, but protest from both Gabriel and Dean had put a stop to that. He was going to take the rest of his leave to rest up, no if ands or buts about it. Dean also had to argue Sam into waiting till Gabe was out of the hospital before going back to work, though he did relent and agree that Sam could work on his online classes. Admittedly Dean also had to be talked into a break for a bit, he wanted to get back to his lessons.

His clients had understood when he told them why he'd be taking a bit off, but he couldn't keep them waiting forever. Besides he needed something to do, to blow off some steam and clear his head. Then again his training class probably wasn't the best place to do that, he couldn't risk getting carried away and hurting someone. He just needed to rent a punching bag for a couple of hours and go at it, yeah that sounded good.

Sam hugged Dean goodbye before heading toward the doors, he was going home to do some catch up work then pass out. Ana offered Castiel a ride, but he looked to Dean and shook his head. She pouted but left anyway, not wanting to argue anymore. Cas slowly walked over to Dean, he looked like he was about to collapse right there.

"Mind giving me a ride home?" Cas asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yea, no problem," Dean replied with a smile, though he was pretty sure Cas would wind up on his couch again.

Nodding his thanks Cas shuffled towards the door, Dean following suit. Cas practically fell into the impala as Dean slid into his seat. He frowned at Cas worried, he'd been pushing himself really hard this week. Sighing he started the car and headed toward Cas's apartment building.

It was a few block of the building when Cas passed out. He'd been dozing off and on the whole drive but it appeared he was lights out now. Dean gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like you're crashing at my place again," he said getting ready to turn around.

"No," Cas grumbled from his seat, apparently he wasn't quite out yet "we're almost there."

Not really having a counter argument, Dean just nodded and drove the rest of the way to the building. When he pulled up and parked, Cas got out stumbling. Dean got out after him, it was clear he wasn't making it up to his room alone. Cas frowned as Dean helped him stand up right, but gave no protest. Slowly Dean led him into the building.

"Room number and floor?" he asked as they entered the lobby.

"Third, 132," Cas mumbled out, his head resting heavily on Dean's shoulder.

They got into the elevator; Dean pressed the third floor button. Cas was leaning on him heavily, Dean was practically carrying him. When the doors opened Cas tried to walk, but it wasn't working very well. Sighing Dean lifted him bridal style and carried him down the hall. After some fumbling Cas got the key in the door.

Entering the apartment Dean made his way to the living room. From there Cas pointed him to the bedroom. Dean put him on the bed gently before kneeling to remove Cas's shoes. Then, with some persuasion, he got Cas to shrug off his trench coat. He seemed naked without it; he'd only seen him without it twice. After that was done he manhandled Cas until he was lying down under the covers.

"I'm gonna head home now, see you later Cas," Dean said turning toward the door.

Dean jumped as a pale hand shot out from under covers and latched onto his wrist. He looked down to see Cas shaking his head sleepily at him. Dean gave a soft experimental tug on his captive arm, Cas refused to let go.

"You need to sleep too," he mumbled sleepily, weakly trying to pull Dean toward the bed.

"That's why I'm going home Cas," he said with an airy laugh.

"No," Cas protested, "here, wanna cuddle."

Dean shook his head at Cas, like a parent would a naive child. He thought about freeing his wrist and leaving, but the look on Cas's face made him wary. Either he stayed and risked Cas being angry when he woke up and came to his senses or he left and risked hurting Cas's feelings.

Sighing Dean sat down the on the edge of the bed and starting taking his shoes off. Cas made a noise of contentment. Laying his jacket on the floor, Dean got under the covers. He tried to put some distance between his body and the one next to him. Cas would have none of it though as he cuddled up to his side. Deciding he'd deal with what came in the morning, Dean passed out.


	8. I'm Really Sorry Guys!

Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's been so long but I got caught up with Graduation and then college prep. Then to top it off I can't get into the gmail account I was writing it on! So I have to rewrite everything, but hopefully I'll have an update soon. Until then you can check on my new project if you're a Percico fan! Again soooo sorry guys, I'll try my best to get it fast.


End file.
